


Transformed Existence: Act I – The Awakening

by SaveDelphine



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveDelphine/pseuds/SaveDelphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am very happy to finally be able to share the first chapter of this fic with you after having done a lot of background work on the story. The next update will probably take a while as this is a fic I feel very excited about, which however is not my number one priority at present. I hope you enjoy, please let me know whether this is something, which you would like to read more of in the future.<br/>Thank you to my wonderful beta ebroisbae for her all-around awesomeness!</p></blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ebroisbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebroisbae/gifts).



_One dream, two realities._

  
_Hands entangled in blonde curls._

  
_Supple flesh shivering under soft fingertips._

  
_A tattoo._

  
_Blue, black, blue, black, blue, black._

  
_Round and round and round and round._

  
_Eyes wide, doors to infinity._

  
_So close ..._

 

_When they awake hundreds of clicks apart, the only thing they see is the oily rain leaving dark streaks on the windows of their pods._

  
_Transformed Existence._

 

_Welcome to the Plex._


	2. Exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very happy to finally be able to share the first chapter of this fic with you after having done a lot of background work on the story. The next update will probably take a while as this is a fic I feel very excited about, which however is not my number one priority at present. I hope you enjoy, please let me know whether this is something, which you would like to read more of in the future.  
> Thank you to my wonderful beta ebroisbae for her all-around awesomeness!

It was supposed to be just a regular run. Get in, grab the target, get out.

But now her squad is caught up in close combat with another team of runners that wasn't even supposed to be there and red hot pain is flashing through her neck. She can hear her vertebrates pop as her helmet is ripped off her head, freeing a mane of golden curls. For a second she is worried about permanent damage, but this is not a time for tribulations. So with a sweeping kick, she sends her attacker to the floor. Pointing her Ruger semi automatic assault rifle right at his head, she doesn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

Turning around, she can see that Paul is in trouble. Rule number one: Never lose you weapon. Paul obviously has not adhered to the rule, now in a fist fight with a member of the other squad. His opponent, wrapped in a tight combat suit and features shielded by a full-face helmet, is easily two feet shorter than him. Still, they are causing him a lot of trouble. He stumbles back after a forceful punch to his sternum.

She lifts her Ruger and targets the shorter runner. But before she can pull the trigger, Paul is on them again.

"Paul, move!" she hisses into her com. He doesn't listen though, determined to take out the enemy himself. An elbow to his liver and he is stumbling again.

_Putain_. Pressing her rifle to her cheek, she is waiting for a clean shot. Still the two are struggling with each other. But now Paul has put them in a headlock and her index finger slowly connects with the trigger. Her breathing now stopped completely, her heartbeat slows to a glacial pace. Increasing the pressure on the cold metal, she is squeezing the trigger gently. Almost. But suddenly the tides are turning again and Paul's opponent manages to slide free of his hold, losing their helmet in the process.

Full lips, straight nose, _eyes wide, doors to infinity_. She draws in a sharp breath and her finger freezes. This can't be. Suddenly her heart is pounding in her chest at a million beats per minute. The brunette woman pulls a sharp object out of her back pocket. Connecting it with Paul's neck, he collapses immediately.

"ABORT, DYAD ABORT!" it echoes through the warehouse.

When the brunette woman notices her, her mouth opens without making a sound and her pupils dilate in shock. Delphine's finger releases the trigger and as if guided by an invisible force, she lowers her weapon.

"RETREAT!"

It's almost like she can feel the pressure on her hips and soft fingers on her breasts and suddenly her mouth is dry. As if in a trance, the brunette drops the object in her hand and takes a step towards Delphine.

"RETREAT!" In her peripheral vision, she can see runners of the other squad rushing to the back door. But physically unable to break the gaze held between their eyes, all thoughts have drained from her head.

"COS! RETREAT RIGHT NOW!"

The shorter woman takes another step towards Delphine. _Eyes wide, doors to infinity_. The warmest shade of hazel. How can this be?

Another runner comes rushing towards the brunette and almost knocks her off her feet.

"COME ON!" Now pulling at her arm, they basically drag her towards the exit. But the brunette seems just as hypnotized as the blonde and only turns around to run after another "SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!"

Unable to avert her eyes from the short runner, Delphine sees the woman who has ruled her dreams for as long as she can remember disappear into the dark night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fictional world is adapted in part from the Shadowrun universe, Stephen Kenson's Kellan Colt trilogy in particular, and in part from the Takeshi Kovacs trilogy by Richard Morgan. Especially the latter one is highly recommended!


End file.
